Instinto
by Liliana-.-Castillo
Summary: Lo vio allá sentado solo en aquella plaza, sin compañía fija sino pequeñas palomas delante de él comiendo pequeños trozos de pan que les tiraba. Dirigió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha casi por impulso, solo para notar lo que quería: no había persona alguna cerca de aquel lugar. En una pequeña marcha fue lentamente acercándose a aquel chico el cual se veía solitario, amigable y de


**Es un One-shot raro, lo se, pero igual espero que les llegue a gustar.**

* * *

"La tarde caía sobre aquella nueva ciudad que de alguna manera había empezado a verse como su hogar. Caminaba muy despacio tratando de observar el más minúsculo detalle delante de sus ojos y de esta forma admirarlo. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, sin si quiera un susurro de su propia voz en sus pensamientos ; parecía que ni el mismo quería hablar consigo. Paró en seco ante la vista que tenía frente a él.

Lo vio allá sentado solo en aquella plaza, sin compañía fija sino pequeñas palomas delante de él comiendo pequeños trozos de pan que les tiraba. Dirigió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha casi por impulso, solo para notar lo que quería: no había persona alguna cerca de aquel lugar. En una pequeña marcha fue lentamente acercándose a aquel chico el cual se veía solitario, amigable y de alguna manera sabía que estaba…vulnerable.

Y la última característica era lo que lo que más le atraía y aquella otra persona no sabía cuánto, no podía entender los pensamientos que batallaban en su mente con hacer real una escena lúgubre y hasta tenebrosa ; con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada paso que daba, con cada de sorbo de aire que tomaba su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, a convertirse en un ser fuera de sí.

Aquel joven no tenía la mínima idea de lo que ocurría tras él, solo se limitaba a pasar un rato agradable, de esos donde solos quieres estar solo y notar la naturaleza alrededor, no sabía exactamente los pensamientos de alguien que perdía el control y el cual un solo pensamiento se instalaba en su cabeza… matarlo.

El instinto de la presa fue lo que hizo que Naruto volteara para solo encontrarse una imagen tan inofensiva que no entendía el por qué su corazón latía tan rápido, fuerte y desenfrenado; era algo raro, muy diferente, pero no era algo que no pudiese ocurrir… solo veía un chico con ojos de color rojos tal cual como la sangre, como si fuese un plástico fundido y sus pupilas sobresaliesen, no parecía nada, si se notaba el lugar y las fechas de los eventos que se avecinaban. La noche de Brujas estaba cerca.

El movimiento que Sasuke ejecutó fue totalmente rápido y el cual los ojos de Naruto no pudieron captarlo en algún momento, solo vio desaparecer al chico frente a él y sentirlo otra vez por detrás. Comenzó una lucha desenfrenada de encontrar al chico, puesto que este empezó un juego que parecía no tener fin. El pelinegro se mantenía a las espaldas del rubio , mientras no se movilizaba, apenas este giraba, se volvía colocar a sus espaldas… en principio parecía solo un estúpido juego, fue luego después de tantos giros junto a los latidos de su corazón que Naruto empezó a asustarse, porque la peor parte de una muerte no era la muerte misma, sino la espera a que esta llegara, eso lo sabía el cazador, y solo quería hacer de aquel momento algo satisfactorio.

Naruto comenzó un trote, no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿Por qué aquel chico nuevo que no conocía se le acercaba de esa manera? ¿Cómo lograba ser tan rápido? ¿Cómo es que en aquel momento se sentía tan nervioso… tan temeroso? Por alguna razón, cual película de terror, no había nadie en aquel parque, pareciera que cada persona se había dado por extinta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, corrió hacia la salida… el problema era que no recordaba donde estaba la salida.

Sasuke sabia como terminaba aquello, siempre lo sabía, el problema es que no sabía cómo cambiarlo, como pararlo, como hacer que aquel instinto que le invadía, que se reproducía como un virus en menos de un segundo en cada célula de su cuerpo se detuviera y lo dejase lejos de aquello, quería escapar, quería dejar de pensar en aquello y huir a algún lado, pero entre más intentaba cambiar sus pensamientos todos terminaban ideando el plan que llevaría a aquel chico a la muerte misma.

El cazador y la presa corrían en un círculo sin fin, en un ambiente totalmente ideado para que aquella escena. Un arbusto parecía un buen escondite, pero no fue lo suficiente.

Por fin, frente a frente, cara a cara se enfrentaban, un golpe fue enviado y al mismo tiempo esquivado, un nuevo intento de correr que termino en un Jake … cuando Naruto quedo inmovilizado en los brazos de Sasuke. La respiración del pelinegro se hizo tensa y confusa, era fuerte y soplaba con fuerza la oreja del rubio. No hubo palabras, solo un golpe seco en el estómago, un golpe que realmente era una acuchillada justo al hígado, rajándole de lado y lado… siguiendo al estómago, un grito aterrador surgió de la garganta del muchacho como última palabra. Pero Sasuke no pudo dejarlo así, no le era suficiente el brote de sangre, no le era suficiente notar como poco a poco aquellos ojos dejaban de tener brillo, él quería más, sabía que no se detendría hasta dejarlo sin nada, comenzó a cortar, comenzó a acuchillarlo como si fuese un pedazo de carne muerta… y lo era."

Ante aquella desenfrenada escena no hubo más que… despertar. Lo primero que aquel pelinegro logro ver fue a Karin y una sonrisa en sus labios y al lado de esta nada más que Suigetsu sentado en posición de loto mientras decía unas palabras por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó suavemente la chica.

-Estoy…- notó como su voz se escuchaba mucho más grave de lo normal.

-Dime el nombre- esta vez la voz era como la de una madre a un hijo. La sonrisa no cayó en ningún momento.

-Naruto- dijo casi con rabia.

-Él es amigo… no le harás nada.

-Debo… debo- el cuerpo del chico comenzó a temblar.

-No, él es alguien simpático, amigable, a él no se le debe hacer daño- los ojos de Karin se cruzaron con aquellos ojos que seguían rojos, necesitaba volverlo a la normalidad.

-Yo… quiero… yo… no puedo- los temblores se hicieron más y más fuerte. La muchacha se movilizo rápidamente y lo abrazo por detrás. Los temblores comenzaron a ser más débiles y el chico prácticamente se había desmayado en sus brazos.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, tranquilo, tu no harás nada- y tan solo a los dos minutos Sasuke volvía en sí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- comenzó a preguntar mientras se quitaba instintivamente los brazos de Karin.

-Que te has vuelto loco y tuvimos que venir a rescatarte- esta vez fue Suigetsu, que saliendo de aquel estado, empezaba a tratar de explicar.

-Díganme que no… he hecho nada.

-¿Nada?- la voz de los otros chicos sonó al unísono.

-Pues te metiste en el baño y te pusiste a bailar Oppa Gangam Style… ¿Es tu nuevo método?- empezó a bromear Karin.

-Claro que… ¿Yo hice eso?

-Estoy de testigo, nos dijiste que si no bailábamos contigo nos harías algo muy.. muy malo.

-¡Nombre! – grito de improviso.

-Karin para servirle.

-Suigetsu, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-¿Me están viendo la cara?

-Pues si prefieres te vemos el trasero pero debes voltearte- un bufido salió de la boca del chico.

-Dígame el nombre, el nombre de quien yo… quería… matar.

-¡Dah! Lo de siempre… a mí – se señaló Karin.

-¿Suigetsu?

-Pues que te digo, así sucedieron las cosas, pero ya pasaron.

Supongo que..

-A dormir.

-Sí.

-Es lo mejor.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá, pues !Genial! se ganaron un caramelo sabor a Frambuesa, disfrútenlo y... no tengo nada que decir, simplemente que lo hice en un momento raro de mi tiempo. La historia, no el caramelo... no se hacer caramelos :D


End file.
